bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
ALONE
Romanized Title ALONE Japanese Title ALONE English Title ALONE Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1991 Note: The album version found on IN THE LIFE features an a capella intro of the English verse of the song. This version is also featured on The Ballads ~Love & B'z~. Romaji yuuyake no machi wa hageshisa wo sotto wasureteru itsuka mita sora ga boku no kokoro wo kaesu yo dokoka ni atarashii kurashi ni mo sukoshi wa nareta kita dakedo katte na boku wa kimi wo omoi dasu ALONE bokura wa sorezore no hana wo (WE'RE ALL ALONE) daite umareta meguri au tame ni irozuku michi wa natsukashii kaze no kaori daremo ga mune no oku ni yoku nita yuuhi wo motteru kareru koto wo shiranai namida no iro wa ima demo yume wo katatta ano koro to onaji ALONE bokura wa sorezore no hana wo (WE'RE ALL ALONE) daite umareta meguri au tame ni ALONE sora wo miagereba hitori (WE'RE ALL ALONE) gamushara na jounetsu ga fuwa fuwa to warau yo itsuka inaku naru you na sonna ki ga shiteru kedo jidai ga mawari mata kimi wo mitsukeru darou (COME AROUND) ALONE bokura wa sorezore no hana wo I WAS BORN TO FALL IN LOVE YOU KNOW WE'RE ALL ALONE daite umareta meguri au tame ni HOLD YOUR DREAMS, IT NEVER ENDS NAKED EYES IN THE SKY ALONE koi ni ochite yukeba hitori I WAS BORN TO FALL IN LOVE YOU KNOW WE'RE ALL ALONE hikari ni sarashite kono kokoro kogasou HOLD YOUR DREAMS, IT NEVER ENDS NAKED EYES IN THE SKY You're gone itsu made mo utai tsuzukeru koe wa I WAS BORN TO FALL IN LOVE YOU KNOW WE'RE ALL ALONE doko made todoku darou ima kimi ni aitai HOLD YOUR DREAMS, IT NEVER ENDS NAKED EYES IN THE SKY I was born to fall in love You know we're all alone Hold your dreams, it never ends Naked eyes in the sky I was born to fall in love You know we're all alone Hold your dreams, it never ends Naked eyes in the sky... Kanji 夕焼けの街は激しさをそっと　忘れてる いつか見た空が僕の心を帰すよ　どこかに 新しい暮らしにも　少しは慣れてきたけど 勝手な僕は　君を思い出す ALONE　僕らはそれぞれの花を (WE'RE ALL ALONE) 抱いて生まれた　巡り逢うために 色付く道は懐かしい風の香り 誰もが胸の奥によく似た夕陽を持ってる 枯れることを知らない　涙の色は今でも 夢を語った　あの頃と同じ ALONE　僕らはそれぞれの花を (WE'RE ALL ALONE) 抱いて 生まれた　巡り逢うために ALONE　空を見上げれば　ひとり (WE'RE ALL ALONE) がむしゃらな　情熱がふわふわと　笑うよ いつかいなくなるような　そんな気がしてたけど 時代がまわり　また君を見つけるだろう (COME AROUND) ALONE 僕らはそれぞれの花を I WAS BORN TO FALL IN LOVE YOU KNOW WE'RE ALL ALONE 抱いて生まれた　巡り逢うために HOLD YOUR DREAMS, IT NEVER ENDS NAKED EYES IN THE SKY ALONE　恋に落ちてゆけばひとり I WAS BORN TO FALL IN LOVE YOU KNOW WE'RE ALL ALONE 光にさらしてこの心焦がそう HOLD YOUR DREAMS, IT NEVER ENDS NAKED EYES IN THE SKY You're gone　いつまでも歌い続ける声は I WAS BORN TO FALL IN LOVE YOU KNOW WE'RE ALL ALONE どこまで届くだろう今　君に　会いたい HOLD YOUR DREAMS, IT NEVER ENDS NAKED EYES IN THE SKY I was born to fall in love You know we're all alone Hold your dreams, it never ends Naked eyes in the sky I was born to fall in love You know we're all alone Hold your dreams, it never ends Naked eyes in the sky... English Translation With the sunset, the city quietly forgets its violence Someday the sky I'm looking to will return my heart, somewhere I may have become somewhat accustomed to this new life But my selfish self still remembers you Alone, we are all born embracing our own flowers... (WE'RE ALL ALONE) So that we may one day be brought together This colored street carries a nostalgic scent No one else has such a similar sunset in their heart My tears are unfamiliar with the notion of drying, and... Remain just the same, just like the times we spoke of our dreams Alone, we are all born embracing our own flowers... (WE'RE ALL ALONE) So that we may one day be brought together Alone, if you were to look up to the sky without company... (WE'RE ALL ALONE) The mad passion would greet you with light laughter I had a feeling that someday I would be without you But times change, so maybe I will be brought to you again (COME AROUND) Alone, we are all born embracing our own flowers... I WAS BORN TO FALL IN LOVE YOU KNOW WE'RE ALL ALONE So that we may one day be brought together HOLD YOUR DREAMS, IT NEVER ENDS NAKED EYES IN THE SKY Alone, if I end up falling in love... I WAS BORN TO FALL IN LOVE YOU KNOW WE'RE ALL ALONE My heart will be exposed to the light, and my love will burn HOLD YOUR DREAMS, IT NEVER ENDS NAKED EYES IN THE SKY You're gone, a voice will continue to sing on for eternity... I WAS BORN TO FALL IN LOVE YOU KNOW WE'RE ALL ALONE Just how far will it reach? Now, I wish to meet you somewhere, someplace HOLD YOUR DREAMS, IT NEVER ENDS NAKED EYES IN THE SKY I was born to fall in love You know we're all alone Hold your dreams, it never ends Naked eyes in the sky I was born to fall in love You know we're all alone Hold your dreams, it never ends Naked eyes in the sky...